Harry Potter and the Professor Position
by Starrynyte04
Summary: What happens when Fred and George play a prank on Umbridge? This seemingly small event will trigger many unexpected consequences in the lives of Harry Potter and his friends. Introducing Professor Potter! Soon, everything will change. Things aren't black and white. And truths don't stay hidden.
1. The Prank and the Offer

AN: Hello! I'm back! To anyone following my story _Heroes From the Future_ (HFtF), I'll be honest. I'm not very inspired by it anymore. It was the first story I started, so a lot's changed since then. However, I will not abandon it. I promise that I will update it. Eventually. And I really would like to write the other stories I mentioned. Recently though, I've gotten back into a Harry Potter fix, which brings us to this!

This is an idea I had that just would not go away. I've got a few ideas for what I want to happen, but on the whole, I'm not sure where it's leading. I'm just going to enjoy the ride.

Important note: This starts off in the middle of Chapter 26 of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

…

Chapter 1: The Prank and the Offer

...

(The italicized is an excerpt from the chapter.)

_And it seemed that Hermione was quite right. By the end of the day, though Harry had not seen so much as a corner of _The Quibbler _anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other. Harry heard them whispering about it as they queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons, while Hermione even reported that every occupant of the cubicles in the girls' toilets had been talking about it when she nipped in there before Ancient Runes._

"_Then they spotted me, and obviously they know I know you, so they bombarded me with questions," Hermione told Harry, her eyes shining, "and Harry, I think they believe you, I really do. I think you've finally got them convinced."_

_Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets: Harry knew she was looking for copies of _The Quibbler_, but the students were several steps ahead of her. The pages carrying Harry's interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to pursue it again. Soon it seemed that every single person in the school had read it._

_The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same. Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can; a beaming Professor Flitwick pressed a box a squeaking sugar mice on him at the end of Charms, said, "Shh!" and hurried away; and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister for Magic and have twelve children._

Even Seamus admitted that he was wrong about what he'd said before. Though pleased by all of this, the best effect of the interview happened at dinner on Tuesday.

Fred and George, fed up with Umbridge sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, decided to top off the high of the article with a prank. Not just any prank either.

"Well, Harry-" said Fred as he sat across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the house table that evening.

"-we got to thinking-" said George as he sat as well.

"-that if you could stick it to the ministry-"

"-so could we," they finished together.

Harry looked at them curiously. "What did you two do?" he asked warily.

The twins smirked evilly. "You'll see in a bit," said Fred.

The Great Hall filled with students and teachers as they began to eat. Halfway through the meal though, there was a disturbance at the head table. Professor Umbridge was engulfed in thick, burgundy colored smoke. When the air cleared, Umbridge was gone, but the teachers on either side of her were looking wide-eyed at her seat.

Fred and George ducked their heads, trying to hide their large grins.

The silence in the Great Hall was broken by a loud, "Croak!" and suddenly a large, and very warty, toad hopped on to the table where it looked around frantically and let out another, "Croak!"

The Gryffindors immediately burst out laughing, as did the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Glancing over at the Slytherin table, Harry could see even a few of those students fighting back smiles and disguising laughs as coughs.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Silence," he called. "Now, it seems someone decided to pull a prank on our dear professor." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in Fred and George's direction.

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said as he turned to her, "if you please."

McGonagall pulled out her wand and waved it once at Toad Umbridge. Nothing happened and a frown appeared on McGonagall's face. She waved her wand a few more times before turning to the Headmaster.

"I cannot transfigure her back," McGonagall proclaimed.

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow and the toad let out an indignant croak.

Harry glanced at the twins and saw they were trying to contain their quiet cackling.

Dumbledore then said something quietly to McGonagall. She used her wand to levitate the toad and both of the professors made their way out of the Great Hall with the Toad Umbridge floating in front of them.

Chatter quickly filled the Great Hall with quite a bit of laughter over what happened to Umbridge.

Harry turned to the twins. "Brilliant," he complimented.

Ron nodded his head enthusiastically.

Hermione had a frown on her face. "Why couldn't Professor McGonagall transfigure her back?" she asked.

Fred and George smirked at each other.

"That's the best part," said George.

Fred explained, "We got the idea from this muggle story Alicia was talking about."

"The Frog Prince," nodded George.

Harry burst out laughing as Hermione's jaw dropped. "You didn't," she whispered in awe.

Ron just looked confused. "What?" he asked.

Hermione turned to him. "The story of The Frog Prince is a muggle fairytale," she explained. "A prince gets turned into a frog by an evil fairy and can only be turned back if a princess kisses him."

Ron looked at her, comprehension dawning. "But, if Umbridge is…then she'll be stuck like that forever!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Nah," interrupted the twins.

"Unfortunately it won't last that long," said Fred.

"And we modified it," added George. "It doesn't have to be a prince or princess. Someone just has to be willing to kiss her."

"But who would kiss _that_ even when she was human?" asked Fred in disgust.

"Still," said George. "Making that loophole allowed us to extend the effects of the potion we slipped her."

Harry asked, "So when will it wear off?"

The twins shrugged and together said, "A month?"

"Maybe two," said Fred.

"We're really not sure," said George.

Harry just shook his head. A month without Umbridge…He owed the twins big time.

The only hitch that night was a vision Harry received from Voldemort. Rookwood gave Voldemort information on how to get the weapon he wanted.

…

The next morning near the end of breakfast, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the staff table.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" He waited for everyone to stop talking and look up at him. "As you are all aware, last night Professor Umbridge was turned into a toad at supper. All efforts to return her to normal have failed, and Madame Pomfrey has reported that the potion that caused this change will not wear off for several weeks. That is why for the time being, all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes have been canceled until we can find a suitable replacement. Thank you."

Dumbledore sat back down and immediately started a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Hermione looked at her breakfast thoughtfully. "I wonder who they're going to replace Umbridge with."

"No one can be worse than her," stated Harry as he finished his eggs.

Ron talked through a mouth full of sausage, "At least we have a free period today."

They finished eating and were about to leave the table when a timid cough behind the trio made them turn to see a small Gryffindor girl looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you," she said, holding out a small roll of parchment.

Harry smiled his thanks and turned around to read the note.

_Harry,_

_I have a matter I would like to discuss with you. Please come to my office as soon as you finish breakfast._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy caramel toffee._

Harry shook his head after he finished reading the note. He wasn't as curious about what Dumbledore wanted to talk about as he was that Dumbledore was willing to talk to him at all. All year the Headmaster had avoided Harry. What changed?

"What do you think he needs to talk to you about?" asked Hermione who had read the note over his shoulder.

"Dunno," replied Harry.

Ron's nose scrunched up in confusion. "What does he mean by 'I enjoy caramel toffee'?"

"It's probably the password to get up to his office." Harry stood up from the bench. "Well, I better go see what he wants. I'll see you in Divination," he said to Ron.

Harry quickly made his way up to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and gave the password. He knocked on the door and heard, "Enter!"

Harry took two steps in the door before he paused in shock. Not only was Professor Dumbledore there, but so were Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape, all standing on either side of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the door closed. "Have a seat, Harry," Dumbledore said while looking at his desk. Harry shoved down a bubble of annoyance and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He glanced at Professor McGonagall, his curiosity returning.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked just above Harry's eyes. "Mr. Potter, as I announced at breakfast, we are in need of someone to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, as we do not want students to miss such an important class for so long. The Heads of House and I have discussed it thoroughly and decided that all the qualified professors would be too busy to substitute the class, and advertising the position would turn up no results. Therefore, we have looked to the student body for a replacement. _Most _of us feel that you are the only one capable of taking on the role."

Harry blinked, confused. "Hold up," he said. "You-you want _me_ to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said simply as he smiled and turned to look at Fawkes who was sitting on his perch.

Harry leaned back in his chair, shocked. "But I'm just a fifth year."

Professor McGonagall straightened. "While the circumstances are unusual, we believe the students can learn the most from you." McGonagall gave him one of her rare smiles. "Do not think we are blind, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes went wide. _Is she saying they know about the DA?_ He looked nervously around at the other teachers. Professor Sprout smiled widely at him and Professor Flitwick gave a secretive wink. Snape just sneered as usual.

Harry relaxed and thought about it. It was true that with the DA, Harry had come to earn the respect of many of his peers and gotten a bit of experience teaching. But teaching the DA and teaching actual classes was a whole different thing.

"Professors," Harry said tentatively, "say I did agree to this. Wouldn't it be odd for the sixth and seventh years to learn from someone younger than them? And would I have to assign homework? And how would I be able to teach and attend my other classes?"

Again, McGonagall was the one who answered. "I have seen how most of the student body looks at you, Mr. Potter. Even the students who don't like you have a healthy respect for you and your abilities. I do not think you will have a large problem asserting your authority. In the classroom, you will be Professor Potter. You will be able to add and deduct house points and give detentions. You will assign homework, which you will have to grade. You will have to be fair to each student no matter your personal feelings towards them."

"And that," interrupted Snape, "is why I am against this. Potter is an arrogant child and will no doubt take every opportunity to take points from Slytherins and assign them detentions," he said sneering at Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, glaring at Snape. "While _some_ people would be eager to favor _their_ house and treat the others like 'dunderheads', going so far as to ignore bullying and purposefully mark down poor grades," said Harry evenly, "I would not stoop so _low_ as to persecute innocent children simply for who their parents are or what house they are in. _I _only care that they are actually learning the subject, and the problems I have with certain people are solely based on the fact that they pick on other students."

Snape's eyes flashed. "Are you insinuating-"

"I am not insinuating anything, _Professor_," said Harry.

Harry was too busy meeting Snape's glare to notice the triumphant smirks exchanged between the other three heads.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and Harry turned his attention back to her. "As to the question of how you will attend class, you will be given a time turner. I have taken the liberty of coming up with your new schedule and decided the best places for you to use the device. You will also have your own office in which you can grade homework and complete your own assignments."

Harry nodded absently.

"Would I still have to take Occlumency lessons? To be quite honest, Professors, I don't think it's helping much. Actually, the headaches and dreams always seem worse afterwards," Harry said, looking at McGonagall.

Snape sneered. "You're not applying yourself, Potter. It is no fault of mine."

McGonagall's lips thinned as her eyes flashed, but she smiled weakly at Harry.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, it is essential that you learn to close your mind to Voldemort."

Harry felt his brow twitch in frustration.

"But," interrupted McGonagall, "perhaps they can be cut back a bit if Harry agrees to teach. He will be very busy as both a student and professor," McGonagall said a bit proudly. "Perhaps it would be better to let Harry study Occlumency on his own for a time and see how he does. I never did like the arrangement," she said as she glared at Dumbledore and Snape. "Occlumency is a difficult art to master, and it requires a great deal of trust and preparation."

McGonagall turned back to Harry. "While I am not an Occlumens myself, I have read up on the subject. Tell me, what books have you read on the matter? Perhaps I can suggest a few that would be helpful."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Er…books?" Harry asked.

McGonagall looked over at Snape. "You did have him read up on the theory before you started the lessons didn't you?"

Snape curled his lip. "I would have thought the extremity of the situation would have made Potter research the subject without my telling him to do so. It is not my fault he is an arrogant fool who thinks he can accomplish anything without putting in the work."

McGonagall's nostrils flared.

Professors Sprout and Flitwick had been watching the exchange until now. The diminutive Charms professor spoke up angrily. "Now really, Severus, Mr. Potter would not have had any idea where to start. We are teachers for a reason. We are meant to guide students and make sure they are prepared."

"It was an oversight on Professor Snape's part," said Dumbledore, frowning at the potions master. "What's already done though cannot be changed. I agree with Minerva's suggestion. Mr. Potter, why don't you use the time you would have otherwise spent with Professor Snape to read through several Occlumency books."

"I can provide you a list tomorrow after I confer with Madam Pince," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded, finally feeling like something was going right. He kept his attention focused on his Head of House, grateful to her for sticking up for him.

"Back to the matter at hand, do you have any other questions about becoming a professor?" asked McGonagall.

Harry answered slowly. "Nothing comes to mind." Of course, that could have been because he was so overwhelmed by all that had just been said.

"Do you accept the position then?"

Harry hesitated. "I-would like to think it over. If that's alright?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," replied Professor McGonagall. "When you decide, just come to me and we can start to make the arrangements. However, I would like to have your answer no later than Friday so that the weekend can be spent with either you making a curriculum or us finding a different teacher."

Harry nodded his agreement.

Dumbledore addressed Harry now, though instead of looking at him, he was stroking Fawkes lightly. "I believe you have Divination first period, Harry? The class will start soon and I would hate for you to be late. Please think over our offer today and feel free to talk it over with your friends."

Taking that as his dismissal, Harry stood and thanked the Professors before he made his way out of the office and up to the Divination tower.

…

Since Defense was canceled, Ron and Harry met with Hermione in the Common room immediately after Divination. By the time he finished explaining what had happened, Hermione and Ron were caught between beaming and yelling profanities at Snape.

"I can't believe he sabotaged you like that," Ron said indignantly. "You'd think he wanted you to fail." Ron's eyes widened. "Maybe he does," he said quietly.

"Oh, Ron, stop," Hermione scolded. "We've suspected Professor Snape before and been wrong. He's on our side. He just didn't think to assign Harry any reading because of the urgency."

Ron sulked as Hermione turned thoughtful. "I should look up some of those books Professor McGonagall mentioned. It'd be amazing if I could learn, too."

Harry had to smile at the eager look Hermione had at learning a new subject and having more books to read.

"But enough about Occlumency," Hermione said brightly. "You get to teach Defense! You're going to do it right?" she demanded.

Harry shrugged and looked away. "I don't know. I mean it's a lot of work, and I'm not too keen on using a time turner after what I saw you go through third year. Not to mention there's no way the Slytherins will listen to anything I say."

"But that's why you get to give detentions and take points!" exclaimed Ron, looking excited once again. "If they don't listen then punish them like any other teacher."

Hermione nodded. "While I don't think you should abuse your position, Ron's right. If students misbehave, you are an authority figure and allowed to discipline them."

Ron grinned. "You should give Malfoy detention with Filch!"

Harry grinned back briefly. "But what about the time turner?"

Hermione huffed and sat back. "Harry, when I used the time turner, I went about it in completely the wrong way. I used it only to attend class, but not to do homework or even sleep and eat. I was living thirty hours days and not even managing to keep up the maintenance a body requires for twenty-four hours since I had all that extra work to squeeze in. Now that I know this, you won't have the same problems I did. You can go back a couple hours to take naps and complete homework while you're also grading Defense papers. And I'm sure if you asked Dobby, he would be glad to bring you extra meals during the day so you get enough food."

"What's this?" asked Ron. "Hermione, suggesting to use a house elf?"

"I'm not suggesting to _use_ him," said Hermione angrily. "But Dobby is a free elf. _He _gets paid at least. Besides, Harry would need the help and we all know Dobby would do anything for him."

Harry tuned them out and thought about what Hermione said. If he used the time turner carefully, he would be able to keep up with all of the work and not suffer side-effects like Hermione did.

"Do you really think I should do it?" Harry asked, interrupting their argument on house elves.

"Yes," Hermione said immediately, nodding firmly.

Ron agreed. "No one knows defense like you do. Besides, you'd be a way better teacher than Umbridge. It'd be like the DA only with all the students."

"And consider, Harry," said Hermione, "if you don't do it, the ministry might try to send someone even worse in."

Harry hadn't thought of that. Actually, he hadn't even thought about the Ministry finding out. He had no doubt that they wouldn't approve of him teaching classes. He'd have to bring that up with Professor McGonagall. But what Hermione had said had pretty much convinced him.

"Alright," said Harry. "I'll do it. By the way, Hermione, I almost forgot." Harry proceeded, with help from Ron, to tell them what he had seen last night in his vision. Being the brightest witch in the school, Hermione was able to puzzle it together with the information they had gleamed from the prophet about what Voldemort had tried to get the weapon.

...

AN: So there's the first chapter! Please review and send any suggestions you have. I can't guarantee I'll use them, but you never know!


	2. The First Class

AN: You guys have no idea how long it took me to figure out Harry's schedule. Luckily, I got a lot of help from "Hogwarts Timetable - muridae. co. uk." I used that as the basis of the class schedule if anyone is curious, though I did make a few minor changes simply for the fact that students need time to travel between classes. Not to mention that Harry's Monday lessons are laid out in the book and they are completely different than what's on that chart, so I kept to the book. Also, I know that the UK uses the 24 hour clock, but I'm going to use the twelve hour on the schedules.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

...

Chapter 2: The First Class

…

As the next day was Thursday, Harry had an hour in between Charms and Potions. He used this time to go see Professor McGonagall in the Transfiguration classroom before the next class began.

Professor McGonagall smiled proudly at him when he told her that he agreed to teach defense.

"Very good, Mr. Potter, or I should say, Professor Potter," she said. "Do you have time now for me to show you to your office?"

"Yes, Professor. I have Potions at 10:45," Harry replied.

McGonagall nodded. "Follow me," she said briskly and she swept out of the room with Harry trailing along behind her.

McGonagall led him to a door on the third floor just a couple halls away from the defense classroom.

"Before we enter, you must set a new password," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry raised his eyebrows and thought for a moment before he smiled.

"Do you have one in mind?" asked McGonagall.

Harry nodded. McGonagall tapped the door twice with her wand and looked expectantly at Harry.

"Thank you, Gred and Forge," said Harry with a wide smile.

McGonagall rolled her eyes in exasperation but walked through the now open door.

"This office hasn't been used in quite some time, but I had the house elves fix it up for you. I had a feeling you would agree to the position," Professor McGonagall said as Harry looked around.

It was a spacious, rectangular office with two wide windows on the long wall opposite the door. To the left of the door was a large wooden desk with a candelabra, ink pot, and quills in a stand. A comfortable looking chair sat behind it facing two other straight-backed chairs. On either side of the desk were empty bookshelves. One was situated on the far wall, placed between the left wall and the first window. The other lay opposite it on the same wall as the door. On the right side of the room was a small sitting area with a large floor rug. There was a small couch winged by two armchairs with a low table in the middle and a large stone fireplace taking up most of the right wall. The woods were all dark, but the fabrics were a warm cream and the rug a dark red. The windows provided a lot of natural light that illuminated the light stone walls, and the two iron chandeliers would illuminate the room at night.

Altogether, it looked like a very comfortable office to work in. Harry turned to Professor McGonagall.

"It's brilliant. Thank you," he said sincerely.

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at him, and Harry couldn't help but think that he might have seen Professor McGonagall smile more than any other student now.

"Your welcome_,_ Harry. I know that you will do a fantastic job, but if you need any help at all, you can come to me."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said again.

McGonagall nodded once. "Also, Harry, as we are now coworkers, you may call me Minerva outside of Transfiguration."

"Oh," said Harry, slightly taken aback. "Er, if you're sure…Minerva," he said awkwardly. It would definitely take some time to get used to that, thought Harry.

Minerva smirked, guessing what Harry was thinking.

Harry suddenly remembered what Hermione had said last night. "Um, Minerva, I was thinking last night. Surely when the Ministry learns I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, they aren't going to like it. Wouldn't they try to put in their own professor?"

McGonagall's lips thinned. "Do not worry about that, Harry. Professor Dumbledore thought the same thing and has found a solution to the problem. All you need to worry about is preparing for your classes. The Headmaster will announce you as the temporary Defense teacher on Monday at breakfast."

Harry left soon after for Potions, where he whispered to Ron and Hermione about his new office. Harry could tell Hermione was a little jealous, until he told her that she could use it anytime. She smiled her thanks until Harry told her the password to get in.

Ron snorted in amusement when he heard and ended up disturbing his potion too much, making it give off toxic fumes and receiving a zero for the day.

…

All weekend, Harry was busy catching all the way up on schoolwork and planning for Monday. He made liberal use his new time turner, trying to get used to the fact that he was in two places at once. He spent much of his time with Ron and Hermione in the Common room doing his homework, but would head to his office before each meal to go back and spend that time alone.

As Hermione had suggested, Harry had asked Dobby for food anytime he got hungry and also got used to napping during the day. Harry's office quickly became essential to him. He started filling his bookshelves with his defense books after he had skimmed through them for ideas on what to teach. Minerva had provided him with past professor's lessons plans, and Harry drew his own based on Professor Lupin's.

Harry was initially dejected when he looked at the sixth and seventh year syllabuses. While he knew or could quickly learn a good half of what was planned, there were some spells and defensive theories he'd never heard of, and he spent Saturday morning second guessing himself. Hermione and Ron picked up on Harry's mood at lunch and questioned him.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione placated. "You don't have to know everything. No one has learned anything in Defense this year. Just focus on what you can teach for now, and in your spare time, learn what you don't. Ron and I will help," Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate," said Ron. "There's still lots that people can learn from you. Just ask Fred and George."

Harry took Hermione's advice and planned out four weeks worth of classes for first through fifth year, and two weeks of classes for sixth and seventh. He knew that he would end up changing some things once he discovered where everyone was on various topics.

When the monotony of planning became too much, Harry would take a break and read from the Occlumency books Minerva had given him as promised. It only took the first five pages for Harry to learn that Snape was a horrible Occlumency teacher. After reading the introductory chapter, Harry actually found himself interested in everything the art involved, which was so much more than "clear your mind."

He was immensely grateful to Professor McGonagall for scheduling his days, as it would have taken him hours to try to work it all out. Just his Monday schedule was confusing:

Monday:

9:00-10:30 – Double History of Magic

9:00-9:45 – Teach DADA: R/H1

10:45-11:30 – Teach DADA: R/H2

10:45-12:15 – Double Potions

12:15-1:00 – Lunch

1:00-1:45 – Divination

2:00-3:30 – Teach Double DADA: G/S5

3:30-4:15 – Teach DADA: R/H3

After History of Magic, Harry would head to the defense class and use the time turner to go back to 8:45 to teach the first year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class. After that, he would eat a snack in the hour between the next class; a second year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class.

Harry had a feeling he would soon be using that hour to grade papers and finish his own homework.

He would then use the time turner to go back to 10:30. From there, he'd continue with his normal schedule, though a bit changed.

After some debate, Harry had gone to Professor McGonagall and asked if he could drop Divination. He knew that he would end up dropping it after OWLs anyway, and saw no point in wasting all that time when he already had a busy schedule. Professor McGonagall had agreed and had filled in his required second elective course as "Independent Study". That gave him more time for lunch and some free time before he went to teach his own DADA class.

The rest of the week's schedule wasn't any less complicated.

Tuesday:

9:00-10:30 – Double Charms

10:45-12:15 – Double Transfiguration

12:15-12:45 – Quick Lunch in Great Hall

Use time turner to go back to 8:45

9:00-10:30 – Teach Double DADA: G/R/H/S6

10:45-11:30 – Teach DADA: G/S1

11:30-1:00 – Teach Double DADA: R/H2

1:00-2:00 – Lunch in Great Hall

2:00-3:30 – Teach Double DADA: G/S3

3:30-4:15 – Teach DADA: R/H4

Eat snack and use time turner to go back to 1:45.

2:00-2:45 – Care of Magical Creatures

3:30-4:15 – Herbology

Wednesday:

9:00-10:30 – Teach Double DADA: G/R/H/S7

10:45-11:30 – Teach DADA: G/S5

11:30-1:00 – Teach Double DADA: G/R/H/S6

1:00-2:00 – Lunch in Great Hall

2:00-3:30 – Double Herbology

Use time turner to go back to 1:45.

2:00-3:30 – Teach Double DADA: R/H4

3:30-4:15 – Teach DADA: G/S4

6:15-7:00 – Astronomy

Thursday:

9:00-9:45 – Charms

10:45-11:30 – Potions

Eat early lunch in Kitchens and use time turner to go back to 8:45.

9:00-9:45 – Teach DADA: G/S1

10:45-11:30 – Teach DADA: R/H1

11:30-1:00 – Teach Double DADA: G/R/H/S7

1:00-2:00 – Lunch in Great Hall

2:00-2:45 – History of Magic

Use time turner to go back to 1:45.

2:00-3:30 – Teach Double DADA: R/H5

3:30-4:15 – Teach DADA: G/S2

11:00-12:30 – Astronomy

Friday:

Sleep in, eat, and then use time turner to go back to 8:45.

9:00-10:30 – Teach Double DADA: G/S2

10:45-11:30 – Teach DADA: R/H5

11:30-1:00 – Teach Double DADA: G/S4

1:00-2:00 – Lunch

Use time turner to go back to 10:30.

10:45-12:15 – Double Care of Magical Creatures

2:00-3:30 – Teach Double DADA: R/H3

3:30-4:15 – Teach DADA: G/S3

Eat snack and use time turner to go back to 3:15.

3:30-4:15 – Transfiguration

After all classes ended at 4:15, Harry planned on taking a shower and taking a two hour nap in his dorm before going back those two hours and working on homework before eating dinner. He would also ask Dobby for snacks during any breaks whenever he felt hungry. He would make sure that he would never cross paths with himself and went so far as to ask Hermione to map his way around the castle.

On Monday morning, Harry felt as ready as he'll ever be, and went to breakfast with his friends.

When the whole hall was filled with students, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table and rang his glass for silence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone's breakfast, but I have a few important announcements to make concerning Defense Against the Dark Arts. First, for any who are concerned, Professor Umbridge is settling in nicely in a large tank in the Hospital Wing where she is being cared for by Madame Pomfrey. I am glad to announce that defense classes will resume today under your new instructor. Please welcome to the teaching staff at Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter!"

There was silence for a beat before the Weasley twins stood up and roared their approval. Soon all of Gryffindor house was congratulating Harry. Many at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were also applauding, the loudest being those among the DA.

Harry felt heat flooding his cheeks as he looked nervously at everyone. He caught sight of Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table and was smug to see he looked like he'd just gotten knocked around the head.

Dumbledore held up his hands to signal for silence and waited until the noise died down. "Some of you might be skeptical of Professor Potter's ability to teach this class, but I have no doubt he will prove you wrong. To save him from your questions, I would like to say that Harry Potter will be using a time turner to make it to all of his classes as well as teach. While he is a student, that is to say, in lessons with other professors and in the Gryffindor Common room, he will have no special privileges. However, when he is teaching and in the halls between classes, he will have the same authority as a professor. If anyone is misbehaving he will be allowed to assign detentions as well as add or deduct house points. He also has an office in which you can come to him and ask questions, but I will leave it up to him to say when he will be available. Thank you, and good luck Professor."

Dumbledore ended his speech and everyone around Harry again started congratulating him and asking questions.

"No!" Harry said for the fifth time. "I am not going to tell you what I'll be teaching! You'll just have to wait until class." Dean and Seamus went back to their meals looking disappointed.

After breakfast, Harry went with the other Gryffindors to the History of Magic classroom. Instead of falling asleep like usual, Harry was too busy worrying about the class he would be teaching soon. Actually, he'd be teaching it right now. It was so weird to think that at that moment, Harry was teaching a class in another part of the castle.

Soon enough, the class ended. Hermione and Ron reassured him and wished him luck before leaving for the Dungeons, and Harry made his way towards his office. There, he pulled out the time turner and turned it twice, going back two hours. Looking at his watch, he saw the time was now 8:42 AM.

Harry left his office and went to the still empty Defense class and put his bag on his desk at the front of the class. He wiped his sweaty palms on his robe and again thanked whoever made the class schedules that the first class was with first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Okay, this is fine," Harry muttered to himself. "This is just like any DA meeting. Besides, they're first years!" Harry reminded himself, nodding a bit. "It's not like they're gonna bite your head off. Better them than Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

Harry felt a bit more relaxed after his pep talk and unclasped his robe so that he was just in his shirt and trousers. A prickling on the back of his neck made him look up and over to the back of the classroom. There was nothing there except a couple of extra chairs against the wall, but Harry couldn't help but feel like there was someone there watching him. Harry narrowed his eyes at the spot. He cautiously took out his wand and started to move slowly towards the chairs. He was halfway there before a knock on the door pulled his attention away.

Harry looked back at the chairs but couldn't see or hear anyone, so decided to simply wait and see what happened. He turned his attention back to the door and flicked his wand to open it.

Gradually, students started filling in. Some looked wary and sat at the back of the class while others had beaming smiles on their faces and filled in the first few rows. Harry leaned on the front of his desk and waited until nine o'clock. Then he flicked his wand again and shut the door.

Harry cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Right," he said. "Well. Let me start by saying that this situation is much more awkward for me then it is for you."

A few in the front rows giggled.

Harry felt a bit braver. "I never thought I'd be a professor, much less one at fifteen, but let me make it clear that I am here to teach you, so even though I'd prefer not to be called 'Professor Potter', that is what you need to call me. I will not favor any student or house, nor will I put up with any bullying – in or outside of class – for any reason, be it House, family, magical ability, or wealth. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor Potter," the whole class intoned. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, first things first: there will be none of this 'Yes, Professor Potter', 'No, Professor Potter,' or 'Good Morning, Professor Potter' like there was with Umbridge," said Harry firmly. "She seemed to think you all were brainless five-year-olds. I however, know that you are quite capable and intelligent first years."

Harry could see that his words of flattery were easing some of the tension with the students who sat at the back of the class.

"If I ask a general question like that to the whole class, feel free to say yes or no or shake your heads, but I will not demand an answer. I will safely assume that you are all capable of understanding the English language."

Again, some students giggled.

Harry picked up the roll of parchment he had set out earlier on his desk.

"Now, I don't know all of your names, so bear with me. When I call your name, please raise your hand so I know who you are."

Harry quickly went through the roll and checked off all the names, taking a moment each time to memorize the name with the face.

"Alright," said Harry as he put down the parchment. "Now, you are all first years and I'm going to take a wild guess and say that none of you really know anything about defense."

Most students shook their head no, but one Ravenclaw raised his hand. Harry mentally ran through the list of names he'd just read.

"Yes, Mr. Dyer?"

"That interview you gave, is it really true?" the brown-haired boy asked.

Harry looked him in the eyes and then skimmed the faces of the other students. "Yes," said Harry quietly. "It's true. I know," he said in a louder voice, "that you've all been told I am an insane, attention-seeking liar, but I'm not. I don't want Voldemort back," Harry ignored the flinches, gasps, and shrieks at the name, "but he is. The Ministry is denying it because they are so afraid of what his return means for the Wizarding World."

"But," said a Hufflepuff named Rose Zeller, "if he's back, then they're just making everyone more vulnerable by not doing anything."

"Yes, and unfortunately, that's going to come back and bite them, which is why it is so important for you all to learn to defend yourselves."

Another hand rose in the air and Harry nodded his head at the Hufflepuff boy. "But we're just kids!" he said in distress. "What can we do against You-Know-Who and his followers?"

Harry sighed. "Alright. New rule: while you are in this class, you are not allowed to call him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-who-must-not-be-named'. Anyone who does will lose their house five points. I am serious about this. His name is Voldemort." Another round of flinches ad yelps. "It is a _name_. _Only _a name and a made-up one at that. There is nothing to fear by saying it. You are only giving him more power. If you cannot bring yourself to say Voldemort," Harry was happy to note there was less of a reaction this time, "then call him Tom because that is his real name. Tom Riddle, who, ironically enough, is a half-blood."

"Wait," said a Ravenclaw girl. "You mean You-I mean, V-Vol…_Tom_, isn't even a pure-blood?"

"Yep," said Harry happily. "He's tried to keep it a secret, but it'll come out eventually. Can you imagine how his Death Eaters, made up of pure-blood bigots, will react when they learn they've been kissing the hems of a _half-blood_ whose father was a _muggle_?"

Harry paused to let this sink in. "This should prove to anyone that blood purity does not matter. There have been strong and weak muggleborns and there have been strong and weak purebloods and everything in between. Now," said Harry as he felt they were getting off track, "to answer your original question: You don't think you can fight against a dark wizard?"

Everyone thought the answer was an obvious no.

"Well," said Harry smiling. "Neither do they, and that is your advantage. You can catch them by surprise, and you don't have to know complicated spells to defeat them either. Everyone please take out your books."

The faces on some of the students fell at that.

When everyone had their books on the table, Harry picked up one belonging to a student in the front row. "This," he announced to the class. "This book is amazing, absolutely astounding, unbelievable," he paused, "_rubbish!"_

The students' faces lit up.

"I wish to destroy every one of these useless books, but when Umbridge comes back, she'll want you to use them. Still, while I am teaching, I will not force you to suffer through a paragraph of this nonsense. Everyone please just throw your book, that's right _throw them,_ on the floor, and leave them there. I'll collect them at the end of class and keep them piled in the corner.

"Now, today I am going to teach you a few handy little jinxes. The first is called the Finger-Twitch Jinx. As you can guess, it causes the fingers and even the whole hand if it's strong enough, to twitch. Can anyone tell me why this spell can be useful in a duel?"

A few hands rose and Harry called on the first one he saw, "Mr. Abney?"

"If their fingers are twitching, it'll be harder for them to hold their wand," said the Hufflepuff.

"Very good," said Harry, "Five points to Hufflepuff. Yes, it is hard to hold your wand when your hand is spasming, which will at the very least make it harder for someone to cast a spell at you, and that's if they don't drop their wand. Now the spell for this is _Vellicotus_. Make sure you put emphasis on 'vel'. _Vel_-lee-co-tus. Everyone say it now without wands."

"Vellicotus!" rang throughout the room.

"Very good," said Harry. "Now, I'd like you all to stand up and partner with the person sitting next to you. We won't be doing any dueling today, but I want you to practice the jinx for a few minutes. Stand only a few feet apart from each other. I don't want you to miss. We'll be working on aim a little later. Take turns. I'll be walking around to help anyone who needs it."

Harry spent the next half hour also going over the Jelly-legs Jinx and the Leg-Locker Curse in this manner.

Five minutes before class ended, Harry had everyone return to their seats to assign homework.

"Great class everyone. You did really well," Harry said happily. "For homework, I'd like eight inches on the advantages of not only these spells, but five other simple jinxes or hexes you can find. Please include their name, the spell itself, and the proper pronunciation and wand movement. If you need any help, you can come to my office, 3H, just down the corridor. Today I'll be staying here, but usually I'll head there right after class. I've also decided my office hours will be from four-thirty to six on weekdays and two to five on the weekends. Please," said Harry, "try to keep to eight inches on the homework. I'll accept up to ten, but anymore and I will take points off," he warned. "Class dismissed."

The students filed out of the room talking happily about the lesson, and Harry sat at his desk and called Dobby.

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter, sir?" asked Dobby cheerfully.

"Dobby, do you think you could bring me a couple apples and some water?" Harry asked. He was starting to get hungry.

"Of course Mister Harry Potter, sir! You needs anything and yous just ask Dobby!"

Dobby left and returned a moment later with Harry's snack. Harry thanked him and Dobby left again.

Harry wished he could go to his office, but knew that he would be walking in there a little after 10:30. He had originally wanted to finish his morning classes before using the time turner to go back and teach defense, but decided that for the first day, he wanted to teach defense first. That way if something went wrong, he'd know instead of being clueless if someone mentioned it. From now on though, he would finish his morning lessons before heading to the defense classroom to use the time-turner. That way he could use his office anytime, and when his first self was going back in time, his second self would be down in the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry used what little time he had left before his next class to collect the books and start the History of Magic homework, but soon a knock on the door alerted him that it was time for the next class to begin.

It was the second year class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and it went similarly to the first year class. Harry was less nervous, and he took role before laying the same ground rules and punishments as he did with the first years. They didn't have the same conversation about Voldemort and the interview, and instead went straight to the lesson. Harry knew that last year's defense teacher, while a Death Eater in disguise, did teach the students well. Harry quickly went over several jinxes and hexes and had the students practice them at a farther distance than the first years. He assigned them to look up ten more offensive spells capable of a second year and then dismissed them.

Harry then locked the door to the defense classroom and went to his office. He went back to fifteen minutes before Potions began and hurried down to the dungeons. He caught up with Ron and Hermione just down the hall from the Potions' classroom.

"Hey," he said to them, grinning.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "How did it go?"

"Great," said Harry. "I mean, it was only two classes and they were first and second years and I didn't have to deal with the intense house rivalry, but it went really well." Harry couldn't stop smiling. This was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

Ron and Hermione exchanged smug expressions.

"Told you you'd be great," said Ron.

…

AN: Updates aren't usually going to be as fast as this one. I just had some free time today. If anyone has questions, just pm me or write it in a review.


	3. The Professor's Policy

AN: I had already written most of this out, so again, don't expect updates as often. I'm thinking I'll get out two a week, but we'll see.

doraemax: Don't worry, I've got a plan for when the Ministry finds out about Harry teaching!

Kairan1979: Oh ye of little faith. As I (or Hermione) said in the last chapter, Harry doesn't need to know everything taught in sixth and seventh year just yet. Besides, I've got some surprises in store.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

...

Chapter 3: The Professor's Policy

…

After potions, the trio made their way up to the Great Hall for lunch. The other fifth year Gryffindors kept asking Harry what he would be teaching, but Harry just remained silent with a smile on his face. Finally, Harry bid goodbye to Hermione and Ron as they left for their elective classes. He made his way to his office and decided to read up on Occlumency before his next class.

Harry had almost finished the first book and discovered there was more than one way to learn Occlumency. The most popular way to self-teach was to meditate until you reached your mindscape. The book described how someone who does not know Occlumency has a very disorganized and chaotic mindscape; objects floating around and buildings upside down on the "ceiling". Each of these objects are memories, that when focused on, can be viewed like how Snape invaded Harry's mind and waded through the different recollections. The first step of Occlumency would then be to clear a space in your mindscape for a building that can be used to house all those memories. Then, each memory had to be went through and sorted so it could be put away in a proper place. Finally, the memories that needed to be protected the most would be locked away in the building, while the building itself was fortified against invasion. Over time, the protections can be updated and added to, so that the only people who could traverse your mindscape were the ones you allowed in.

Harry had just finished the final chapter on the side benefits of being an Occlumens, which included increased memory and faster learning, when he realized it was quarter of two. He shelved his book and left his office to go to the defense classroom. Once there, he again took off his robe and sat his bag on the teacher's desk.

Ron and Hermione came in a few minutes later and smiled at him before choosing seats at the front of the class.

Despite the success of the earlier two classes, Harry was again nervous. He would be teaching his own year mates in this class, which was, of course, a Gryffindor/Slytherin class. So far this year, Malfoy and his goons had behaved in class, but that was simply because Umbridge was there. Harry didn't have high hopes of a peaceful lesson today.

The Gryffindors were the first to fill the room, all of them smiling widely at Harry. Lavender and Parvati were almost bouncing in their seats with excitement.

A couple Slytherin girls that Harry hadn't had much interaction with were the first to enter the room after the Gryffindors. Harry recognized them as Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. They were followed shortly by Theodore Nott.

Harry discretely watched Nott as he took a seat, not at the back of the class like Harry expected, but in the middle row next to the two girls. Thinking back, Harry couldn't remember Nott ever giving Harry a hard time for outing his dad as a Death Eater in The Quibbler article. Maybe Theodore didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps? At any rate, Harry promised to keep an eye on him.

A minute later, a dark-haired Slytherin girl Harry thought was named Althea Runcorn came in and sat by Theodore Nott.

Just a minute before the bell rang, the rest of the Slytherins sauntered into the class and took seats at the very back of the room.

For the third time that day, Harry flicked his wand and the door closed with an ominous thud.

Harry glanced towards his friends and they smiled at him encouragingly. He smiled back and stood up straight.

"Alright, everyone," said Harry easily with a genial smile, "before we begin, there are a few rules I'd like to set right now that will be used for all my classes. Rule One: You _do_ have to call me Professor in the classroom. While I don't want to sound like an arrogant prat, I am your teacher. Rule Two: Anyone who calls Voldemort 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-who-must-not-be-named' _or_ 'the Dark Lord'," Harry added with a glance at the Slytherins, "will lose their house five points each time. You will either call him Voldemort, or you will call him Tom," stated Harry.

Harry could see some frowning at that and the Gryffindor girls exchanged nervous glances.

Althea Runcorn looked up at him and shyly raised her hand.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Why would we call him 'Tom'?" she asked in an honestly curious voice.

Harry grinned. He was going to have fun with this. "Interesting question. Quite simply, Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a student here fifty years ago. If you want to take the time later, spell out his name, rearrange it, and you will get 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Also, just a little fun fact," said Harry brightly, "Tom is a half-blood who has extreme daddy issues because his muggle father left his mother when she was pregnant."

Dean and Seamus snorted and burst out laughing while Parvati and Lavender's eyes were wide at this new bit of information. Fay Dunbar and Sophie Roper, the other two Gryffindor girls in Harry's year, shared amazed looks.

Harry only looked towards the back of the room. The future Death Eaters all looked shocked and had slack jaws.

Then Pansy growled out, "Liar."

Harry looked calmly at Pansy. "Miss Parkinson, I do not appreciate being called a liar when you have no proof that what I say is false. If you don't believe me, I suggest you do some research in the hope to prove me wrong. However, that hope will be in vain as I am telling the truth. Furthermore, any more slander against me or your peers and you will lose your house points," said Harry quite seriously.

"That brings me to Rule Three: There will be no bullying in this class. I don't care what your personal feelings for each other are, but rivalries will be put aside when you are in this room. Anyone verbally or physically harassing another student, _for any reason_, will find themselves in detention; and not just any detention. _My _detention."

This was something Harry had thought of when planning the higher years' classes. He knew that some of the students would give him trouble and that he would have to quickly nip them in the bud if he had any chance of succeeding at teaching. Not only that, but he was tired of the bullying and prejudice tolerated at Hogwarts. Over the last five years, he had seen enough to know that if the professors took a firmer stance against the discrimination, the Wizarding World wouldn't be facing such an extreme threat from Voldemort. The hate started at home with parents telling their children what house to be in and how to think and only got worse at Hogwarts. Harry was going to change that one way or another.

Everyone looked equally surprised at Harry's announcement and his tone of voice. Harry could see that even the Slytherins held a slight bit of trepidation in their eyes, and it made something, a side of Harry that was usually buried in favor of going along with everyone else, rise up.

"I don't care what house you're in either," Harry said with a warning look at the Gryffindors, especially Ron, who could be quite brash. "The rule also applies outside the class. If I catch you tormenting other students, you will receive detention. Rule Four: Anyone who attempts to sabotage another's work will receive detention. Rule Five: Anyone who tries to hex or jinx someone who is not your partner or when we are not practicing spells will receive a _week_ of detention.

"If you think yourself above these rules and/or think you can get away with it, then by all means," said Harry casually, "try to get away with it. You won't." Harry paused and looked every student in the eye. "To make sure no one can profess ignorance of these rules and the consequences if you break them; are there any questions about what I just said?"

No one raised a hand.

"Very good," said Harry. "Now I just need a minute to take roll."

Harry picked up the parchment and quickly checked off the names, already knowing who everyone was.

"Alright, now this is our OWL year and Umbridge has taught absolutely nothing since she began here. It's the end of February already and we've got a lot of work to do, so let's get started. If everyone will stand and pick up their bags," Harry requested. Everyone did so, and Harry muttered a nifty little spell that McGonagall had taught him that caused all the desks and chairs to stack themselves against the left wall. He then cast a cushioning charm at the floor.

"Everyone pair up. We are going to be running through quite a few spells today. If you know them, great. If you don't, I'll teach you. This is a chance for everyone to practice. I want at least a meter between you those standing next to you, and to stand about four meters away from your partner. Here are the spells we will be going over in order. _Do not_," warned Harry, "move onto the next one before I say so."

Harry pointed his wand at the black board and used his wand to make the chalk write out the following spells:

Disarming Charm – Expelliarmus

Shield Charm – Protego

Impediment Jinx – Impedimenta

Leg-Locker Curse – Locomotor Mortis

Full Body-Bind Curse – Petrificus Totalus

Binding Spell – Incarcerous

Releasing Spell – Relashio

Stunning Spell – Stupefy

"Before we begin," said Harry, "I want you to know that I've put a cushioning charm on the floor so no one gets hurt. I'll be walking around to see how everyone's doing and lend help to those who need it. But first…"

Harry walked up and down the room, rearranging the partners, sending Malfoy and his goons to the end of the room and putting the less _suspicious _Slytherins in the middle next to Dean and Seamus, creating a buffer between the other Gryffindors.

"Okay, everyone. You may begin with the Disarming Charm."

Those in the DA quickly began, and Harry awarded Hermione five points right away for disarming Ron on the first try. Neville then took his turn against Hermione, as they had formed a group of three.

Harry only spent a minute watching the Gryffindors and then continued to move down the room, making a couple corrections as he went with Seamus and Sophie. When he got to the first Slytherin pair – Tracy and Daphne – he hesitated. Tracy seemed to be making the same mistake Neville had first made with the Disarming Spell and was exaggerating the wand movement, making the spell too weak to be effective even when it hit Daphne.

After watching Tracy cast the spell twice and Daphne's wand only wiggling feebly, Harry stepped up next to her.

"Miss Davis, may I call you Tracy?" Harry asked in a quiet, respectful tone.

Tracy only spared him a glance before looking away with a frown on her face, but she nodded once.

"Tracy," Harry said, trying not to call attention to her, "You're saying the spell correctly, but you're moving your wand too much. The tip of your wand just needs to move in one small circle. Try to only use your wrist and not your whole arm."

Tracy gave him an appraising look as he spoke and then turned back to Daphne, who had an eyebrow raised in question. Tracy glanced again at Harry before saying the spell again and moving her wand as he had instructed.

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit Daphne in the chest and caused her to fall back on her bum as her wand soared across the room towards Tracy. Harry reached out his hand and caught it for her.

"Well done," Harry told her with a smile. "Was that the first time you've disarmed someone?"

Tracy nodded slowly, still searching his face.

Harry just smiled again. "Five points to Slytherin."

Tracy's and Daphne's eyes went wide at that and even Dean, who was on the other side of Harry, gave him an incredulous look.

"Keep practicing," Harry told the girls as he handed back the wand and continued to make his way down the line. Theodore Nott and Althea Runcorn were next, and they each managed to disarm the other easily. Crabbe and Goyle were after them, and honestly, Harry had to wonder how they had managed to make it this far. He stood there debating with himself for a minute. On one hand, Harry did not want to make any followers of Voldemort better duelers. On the other hand, he was a professor now and had a responsibility to treat all students equally.

Harry compromised with himself, he would tell Crabbe and Goyle what they were doing wrong and show them the correct way, but it would be up to them to swallow their pride and listen, which Harry highly doubted they'd do.

He was proven partially correct. After taking a minute to correct Crabbe and Goyle while they glared at him, they followed his directions just enough to cast the spell. However, Goyle's spells didn't seem to do anything and Crabbe's mostly missed. When it did hit, Goyle just got showered in red sparks.

"Keep practicing," Harry told them while shaking his head.

He turned around to Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, but before he could say a word, Pansy let out a frustrated huff.

Harry was behind Pansy, so she didn't see him as she sneered at Millicent. "For Merlin's sake, Bulstrode! Can't you do anything right? It's a first year spell. I don't know how you got into Slytherin when you're so obviously a stupid squib. Expelliarmus!"

Millicent's wand soared through the air where Pansy caught it and waved it tauntingly at Millicent.

"Parkinson!" Harry barked, frowning. Pansy spun around and curled her lip at him. "I specifically said at the beginning of class that I will not tolerate picking on other students. You have earned yourself a detention."

Pansy's mouth gaped open for a moment. "You can't do that!" she said shrilly.

"Yes," replied Harry calmly. "I can. You cannot call fellow students such names. You will serve the detention."

Harry looked at Millicent. "Miss Bulstrode, can you come over here, please? Miss Parkinson, work with Crabbe and Goyle." Harry led Millicent behind the row of students to the other side of the room. The Gryffindors glanced at them as they passed.

"Hermione, Ron," said Harry, "Keep practicing. Neville." Harry jerked his head for Neville to come over to him and Millicent.

"Neville, Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent, Neville Longbottom," Harry introduced. "Miss Bulstrode, I think you'll find Neville is a better partner for you," said Harry calmly. "I only caught a bit of your practicing, but from what I could see, your problem is a lack of confidence and not enough wand movement. I believe Neville can help you."

Millicent eyed Neville distrustfully. She was a very large girl, near six feet tall and big-boned. She had a square jaw and rather heavy eyebrows. Neville wasn't physically intimidated by her, being just as tall and still retaining some of his childhood fat, though it was giving way to muscle now that he was working so hard on defense.

Neville stared back at Millicent and nodded politely to her. Millicent gave a small nod back and the two took up positions. Harry watched for a moment as Neville explained the wand movement before he strode back to the end of the room. He passed Pansy and was pleased to see she was frustrated and slightly disgusted at Crabbe's and Goyle's spell failure. Finally he came to stand beside Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Both were clearly capable of casting the spell, so Harry didn't say anything and just returned to the front of the classroom.

"Alright everyone!" Harry called and raised his hands. He waited until there was complete silence, even though some of the Slytherins refused to look at him. "Most of you have that spell down. We are moving on to the next one: The Shield Charm. One of you will cast Expelliarmus and the other will attempt to use Protego to block it. Same drill as before."

The next hour of class went fairly smoothly. Harry used that method of drills for all nine spells he wanted to go over that day. It was near the end of the lesson that trouble came up.

Harry had them working on stunning. He really wished he didn't have to teach certain Slytherins this spell, but was glad his friends, and even the more neutral Slytherin students, would be able to defend themselves.

He was just thinking this when he saw Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. Aside from the constant glares, Draco had been remarkably well-behaved, so Harry wasn't really surprised that he would try something.

Harry was standing close to Fay Dunbar so that he could talk quietly to her about her nervousness about stunning. As a result, his back was turned to most of the class. This was what Malfoy seemed to have been waiting for, as he quickly turned his wand from Blaise and aimed it at Hermione before firing a murmured stunner.

He might have gotten away with it if it weren't for the fact that Harry had been on his guard. He had made sure to keep Malfoy within eyesight all throughout the lesson, and was already moving before the spell had crossed Malfoy's lips.

Harry turned and shouted, "Protego!" setting up a shield between Hermione and the spell.

The class froze in silence, all eyes on Harry who was glaring daggers at Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry started in a calm voice laced with underlying fury. "Please tell me. Didn't I state, quite clearly, the rules that must be followed in this class?"

Harry waited for a reply, but Draco remained silent.

"It is a yes or no question. Did I tell you what rules you had to follow?" Harry asked again, still in that quiet, dangerous voice.

Malfoy gritted his teeth, but answered reluctantly, "_Yes._"

"Did I tell you what the consequences would be for each rule if they were broken?"

"Yes."

"Then you understand that because you deliberately tried to stun a classmate that was not your partner, you will now serve a week of detention."

Malfoy snapped, "I will not! When my father hears about this-"

"When your father," Harry spoke loudly over him, "hears about this, he will do nothing." Harry's tone was powerful and unknown to him, magic was rippling off him in waves. The students leaned back from the cold feeling as the angry magic hit them, but Harry didn't care. He was not going to put up with Malfoy's attitude anymore. "He has no power over me, nor over Hogwarts as he was dismissed from the Board of Governors after he threatened the other Governors and their families. Yes, I know all about that," continued Harry triumphantly. "And I would be careful of what you say, Mr. Malfoy, before you make a mistake like your father and threaten a Hogwarts professor."

Harry didn't see it, but Ron was grinning gleefully at him, and even Hermione looked impressed with how Harry was handling the situation.

Malfoy sneered. "You're only a professor until Umbridge comes back. You can't do anything to me. Assign all the detentions you like. I won't go," said Malfoy superiorly.

Harry nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well, that's your choice. It's yours too, Miss Parkinson. I'm certainly not going to hunt you down and drag you to detention," said Harry. Malfoy and his cronies looked very smug as Harry admitted that, but the looks were quickly replaced with horror.

"The punishment," said Harry lightly, "for skipping detention with me is to serve twice as many detentions with Filch and a loss of twenty points for each original detention."

Harry let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "I'll contact you later today about when you can serve the detentions. It's your choice to show up. Just know that no matter what you may try, it will not be brushed aside. You all need to learn that there are consequences for your actions, and when you choose to hurt people, you _will_ be punished for it."

Harry's eyes swept across the room, meeting everyone's gaze.

"Class is almost over," he said. "For homework, I want twenty offensive and defensive spells that a fifth year is capable of: name, spell, pronunciation, wand movement, and the effects of the spell. These can be spells you learned in former defense classes except for the spells we went over today. The homework should be at least twelve inches, but no more than eighteen or points will be taken off. Also include one paragraph about the Shield Charm's limitations. I also want you to practice each of the spells we went over today if you had trouble with them. I won't know if you do, but they will be on your next test, which will be in three weeks."

Ron, Dean, and Seamus groaned and looked at Harry in betrayal. Harry smirked at them.

"I've given you plenty of warning, so I expect you all to do well. If any of you need any help, you can come to my office, that's room 3H, anytime from four-thirty to six Monday through Friday, and from two till five on the weekends."

Harry made sure to look at the Slytherins when he said this, letting them know that they were just as welcome.

"Class dismissed."

Most of the students grabbed their bags and headed off straight away, but Ron, Hermione, and Neville stayed behind.

They didn't say a word to Harry as he waved his wand and made the desks and chairs fly back to their proper place.

After everything was settled, Harry turned to his friends. During class, he had felt that deep confidence stay and control his actions, but now that class was over, it was like that side of him got shunted aside for the insecure teenager.

"Well?" Harry asked nervously.

"_Brilliant_, mate," said Ron with a smile.

Neville nodded.

"I agree," said Hermione. "You handled everything quite professionally. The class wasn't that exciting for us because we already went over those spells in the DA, but we could always use more practice, and review sessions are a great way to start off the class and make sure everyone's up to speed. And," Hermione's cheeks pinked, "thanks for shielding me from Malfoy's spell," she said sheepishly.

Ron perked up even more. "Yeah, Harry. That was amazing."

Neville leaned forward, "How did you move so fast?"

Harry shrugged and looked down modestly, "I was watching him the whole time. I had a feeling he would try something, so I saw the second he aimed his wand at you."

His friends nodded thoughtfully and Ron grinned again.

"I can't believe you gave both Malfoy and Parkinson detention," he said.

"What are you going to have them do?" asked Hermione curiously. "The way you said 'my detention' at the beginning of class was a bit daunting."

Harry smirked at her. "Sorry," he said, not looking remotely so, "but that would be telling." He looked at the open door where he could see some third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. "Sorry, guys, but I have another class starting now."

Hermione looked around flustered. "Right, sorry," she said. She pulled on Ron's sleeve as she started to walk away.

Neville followed them but turned to call back, "We'll see you later, Harry!"

Harry nodded and then welcomed the next class in the room.

...

AN: Some of you might think Harry was a little OOC in this chapter, but everyone acts differently when put in a commanding role. So far, Harry had only been a student that is submissive to the profeesors or a professor to people younger than him, so obviously he had a natural authority over them. When dealing with his peers and older students, Harry is going to need to be a lot more assertive, and subconsciously he knew that just like people in the real world when put in a similar role. I'm going to have someone, probably the twins, come up with the term "Professor Mode" for when Harry gets that way. Anyway, review what you think!


	4. Not Backing Down

AN: Sorry this took so long. I was busy this week. Anyway, I'm hoping to have the next chapter out by Saturday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that goes with it.

...

Chapter 4: Not Backing Down

…

Harry dismissed the third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs with a smile. The last class of the day was over and Harry could finally let the exhaustion he'd been hiding show. His shoulders instantly slumped, and as he eased himself back onto his chair, he closed his eyes and let out a small moan. Harry had to admit, he really did like teaching, but it was extremely tiring, especially when he himself was still a student and using a time turner.

Reluctantly, Harry opened his eyes and dragged himself to his feet. He gathered his things and walked out of the classroom to head to Gryffindor tower.

On his way, Harry reminded himself to talk to the Headmaster about getting some dark creatures for his third years to defend against. That was one thing Harry had kept from Professor Lupin's curriculum, as he had greatly enjoyed third year defense class.

When Harry entered the Common room, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting over in the corner. Hermione looked up at him as he approached and opened her mouth, but Harry forestalled her.

"Hermione, please don't ask me questions right now," Harry asked and then let out a huge yawn. "I'm absolutely knackered. I'm going to go up and take a nap, but if you want to talk to me, go to my office. I'm sure I'll be heading there soon anyway," Harry added with a smile.

Hermione smiled and nodded to show she understood while Ron looked at him in confusion.

"Right then, Harry," said Hermione, gathering her books and starting towards the portrait hole. "We'll see you soon."

"Wait," said Ron as he hurried after Hermione while throwing Harry looks over his shoulder. "If he's going to sleep, then how will he be…Oh!"

Harry chuckled as he opened the door to the empty dorm room.

"Dobby," Harry called.

Dobby appeared with a soft pop and Harry quickly asked before he could say anything, "Could you bring me a sandwich? And also, could you come and wake me up at 6:30?"

Dobby nodded eagerly before disappearing and returning with two _pops_ and a sandwich.

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile before Dobby bowed and disappeared again.

Harry ate quickly and then fell on his bed and was asleep in seconds. For once, Harry had no dreams, and when Dobby poked him awake two hours later, Harry felt refreshed enough to make it through the rest of the day.

Harry left the dorm and waved to Dean and Seamus as he passed them in the Common Room. On his way to his office, Harry ducked into a deserted alcove and used his time turner to go back a little more than two hours.

When he walked into his office, Hermione and Ron were already there waiting for him.

"How did your final class go?" Hermione asked politely as she sat on one of the armchairs near the fireplace. She pulled out her wand and lit a fire in the grate. Ron and Harry followed her lead and took seats on the couch.

Harry smiled. "It went well. I have to talk to either Minerva or Professor Dumbledore about getting some dark creature to use in class."

Ron and Hermione exchanged surprised glances.

"Er, mate?" Ron said hesitantly. "You know you just called Professor McGonagall 'Minerva,' right?"

Harry blinked. "Oh. I forgot to tell you. She told me I can use her first name outside of class."

Hermione looked bemused at this while Ron just smirked and shook his head. "Well, Hermione, I don't think you're McGonagall's favorite anymore."

Hermione scowled at him for a moment before reaching for her bag. "We should get started on our potions homework," she said, referring to the two foot-long essay Snape assigned them that morning.

"Potions!" Harry exclaimed as his eyes went wide and he leapt to his feet. "Thanks for reminding me, Hermione. Anytime I assign detention, I have to alert the student's Head of House." Harry went over to his desk and pulled out a scrap of parchment. Harry quickly scribbled a letter to Professor Snape that explained what Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy had done to earn detention. When he was done, Harry tapped it once with his wand and murmured, "Duplicatum unus" and made a copy of the letter to send in to Professor Dumbledore. Then Harry folded the original and sealed it with a dab of wax from a candle.

"Hmm," said Harry. "I wonder if I can have Dobby deliver this for me."

"Harry!" Hermione said indignantly. "You can deliver your own letter, you know."

"But it would be so much faster," whined Harry.

"Dad told me about a spell once," offered Ron. "He said they use it in the ministry to deliver notes when owls got too messy."

Harry and Hermione both looked interested. "I remember. 'Interdepartmental memos' he called them. What was the spell?" asked Harry.

Ron looked up thoughtfully. "I think it was…Veto? No, Vecto. Yeah," said Ron confidently. "All you have to do is point your wand at whatever you want delivered and say 'Vecto' then whoever you want to deliver it to. It only works though if the two people are in a certain range of each other."

Harry nodded and then pointed his wand at the letter. "Well, here goes nothing. Vecto Severus Snape!"

The small letter jumped up and flew towards the door, where it zoomed under the crack near the floor and disappeared from sight.

Harry looked surprised it worked so well. "Do you think it will actually make it to Snape?" he asked the others.

Ron shrugged.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sure you'll find out one way or another."

Harry shrugged, deciding it didn't matter as long as he also got the notice to Dumbledore, and went back over to sit on the couch.

Ron frowned at him as he sat down. "Are you still not going to tell us what you're going to make him do in detention?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure word will get around about my detentions eventually, but for now, I want to keep it a secret. While we're on the subject," Harry turned to face Ron completely. "Ron," said Harry with a serious look on his face, "I am asking you this right now. Please. _Please_ don't do anything that would make me give you a detention."

Ron blinked. "You would give me detention?"

Harry sighed. "I wouldn't want to, but I can't show favoritism. So please, Ron. Don't put me in that position. I'm only saying it because I know how your anger gets the best of you sometimes, but if anyone taunts you from now on, you can't retaliate."

Ron grimaced and looked at the fire. He was fidgeting and struggling internally, but finally turned to face Harry. "Okay, Harry. I'll try not to do anything…you know, stupid, but I can't make any promises."

Harry nodded and proceeded to take out his books. Hermione was right, they needed to work on their homework.

Harry briefly paused at that thought. Merlin, what was he turning into?

He shook his head and turned back to his work.

At around five, a knock sounded at the door, and Harry got up to open it. It turned out to be one of the first year Ravenclaws that had a question about counter-jinxes. While Harry had planned on going over that in the next class, he spent a few minutes outlining the theory behind jinxes and their counter spells before suggesting a book the boy could read. After he left, Harry could only work for a few more minutes before there was another knock on the door.

Hermione let out a huff of frustration at being interrupted in her work while Harry just got up to open the door. This time it was Derek Bradley, a third year Hufflepuff who was quite a nervous boy.

He and Harry sat at his desk and Harry patiently talked to him to ease his nerves about practicing his spells. It turned out that no one wanted to partner with him, as he had a habit of botching spells with unexpected results. Harry put his fears to rest and cast a cushioning charm on the floor.

"Just remember," said Harry, "you are telling your magic what to do. You're in control, and it will work."

Derek nodded and cast the Full Body-Bind Curse. Harry's arms and legs immediately snapped together and he fell backwards onto the floor. Derek rushed over to undo the spell and a moment later, Harry stood up grinning.

Derek smiled back, "Thank you, Professor. I'm actually not that bad at other spells, but I don't really like spells that make people freeze like that. I've always been too afraid to cast that at someone."

Harry nodded understandably. "You're welcome, Derek. If you have any trouble, you can come to me. Alright?"

Derek nodded and bid him goodbye as he left.

Harry went back to the sofa and started on his work. It took a moment for him to realize Hermione was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head slightly. "We shouldn't have come here," she stated. "Ron and I, that is. This is your office and right now you have office hours." Hermione put her work in her bag and stood up. "Come on, Ron. We're going back to the Common room."

"Wait," said Harry. "You don't have to leave."

Hermione gave him a look while Ron shuffled his feet. "She's right, mate," said Ron sheepishly. "Look, we knew this was going to be different, but it's really no big deal. So you'll have a couple hours to yourself." Ron shrugged. "You do what work you can here between students needing your help, and then later we'll hang out in the Common room together."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he watched as Ron and Hermione left his office.

_Well_, thought Harry, _I suppose they have a point._ _I can get more done without any one around to distract me anyway._

Harry didn't have anyone else come to him that day, and was able to finish most of the potions essay before it was time to leave for dinner.

He saw Ron and Hermione sitting close to the door and went to sit next to Ron. He listened to his neighbors' chatter for a while, giving a comment in any one of the conversations going on around him. He was halfway through his meal when Harry felt someone standing behind him. He turned around to find Professor Snape glaring at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" Harry asked politely.

Snape held up a piece of parchment that Harry recognized as the letter he sent him. At least now he knew the spell worked.

"I was not terribly surprised to find that you have already given detentions to Slytherins, Potter. However, I will not allow you to mistreat other students because of a house rivalry," spat Snape. "They will not be serving detention."

Harry narrowed his eyes. After everything Harry did to lay down the rules in his class and with everything he still has to do, there was no way in hell Harry was going to let Snape undermine him like this. Harry had said that Malfoy and Parkinson were serving detention with him and it was damn well going to happen.

Harry took a deep breath and calmly put down his silverware. He forced his face into a smile and stood up. Around them, more and more students were falling silent as they noticed the potions and defense professors.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Harry said, purposely using Snape's first name to show that they were equals in this instance, "but you are wrong. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson both broke rules that I had clearly stated would warrant detentions. They will serve those detentions with me when I see fit and how I see fit. Heads of House are only required to be informed of the detention. They cannot overturn the detention, nor demand that the detention be served with them."

"You insolent brat!" snapped Snape furiously. "I told everyone that you would abuse your position and I was right. I am taking this up to the headmaster and demanding that you lose your position!"

"Then let's take this up to him," agreed Harry, no longer smiling. Once again, cold magic rolled off him and made those closest to him shiver.

Harry turned towards the Head table where the teachers were eyeing them. As Harry strode up the center aisle with Snape stalking alongside, any student who hadn't already been watching the power play fell silent and their eyes flickered from Snape to Harry to Dumbledore and back again.

Dumbledore watched them approach and fixed his gaze on Professor Snape. "I couldn't help but notice a disagreement between you gentlemen," said Dumbledore benevolently. "What seems to be the problem?" he directed at Snape.

"Potter!" sneered Snape, his lip curling. "He has unjustly given two Slytherins detention. I told you he couldn't be trusted with such allowances."

Harry gritted his teeth and waited patiently for Dumbledore to ask him his side. He wasn't disappointed.

Dumbledore had frowned, and steepled his hands while looking at his plate. "Harry? What do you have to say of this?"

Harry took a calming breath. "Headmaster, Snape is wrong when he says the detentions are unjustified. At the beginning of each class I have told the students how I expect them to act and what rules to follow. I told them what punishments they would receive for each rule they broke. Miss Parkinson earned one detention for teasing another student, who I might add, was also a Slytherin, so I am not showing favoritism. Mr. Malfoy earned a week of detention when he attempted to stun Miss Granger while we were practicing the stunning spell. However, Miss Granger was not his partner and there can be no mistake that it was intentional as she was on the other side of the room."

Harry stopped for a moment before adding. "I informed the students' Head of House and made a copy of the letter that I meant to deliver to you after dinner. It's in my bag now if you wish to see it."

"That will not be necessary, Professor," said Dumbledore, and Harry almost smirked at the title. It showed Snape that Harry was not a student right now. "I can assume that there are many witnesses who can attest to what happened should I question them, though I do not feel that is necessary. Severus," Dumbledore said, looking at the seething potions master, "the reasons are fair and the detentions will stand."

Severus turned and stalked out of the Great Hall without a backwards glance, the students whispering to each other when he was gone.

Harry was about to head back to his own seat when Dumbledore called him back.

"Professor Potter."

Harry turned and saw Dumbledore had returned his attention to his plate.

"I just wish to offer my compliments. It seems like the only talk among the younger Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs is your class."

Harry wasn't sure how to take Dumbledore's praise. On one hand, Dumbledore still wasn't looking at him. On the other, Harry could tell that the headmaster was actually very pleased with him, and meant what he said.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said simply before returning to his seat.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully.

As the trio was leaving, Harry reached into his bag and pulled out two slips of parchment.

"Hey," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "You guys go ahead. I have to do some stuff, but I'll meet you in the Common room soon."

The two nodded and headed out of the Great Hall.

Harry however, walked over to the Slytherin table and along its length until he reached Draco Malfoy. Harry handed him the first slip.

"You will be serving your first detention tomorrow evening at six and have one every night at that time until you finish the last one next Monday. Wear something comfortable," Harry warned him.

Harry took another step forward and leaned over the table to hand the other slip to Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"You also have your detention tomorrow night at six and should wear comfortable clothes."

Pansy glared at him with her lip curled. She snatched the note out of Harry's hand and looked away with her nose in the air.

Harry nodded to the group and walked out of the Great Hall. Instead of going to the Common room, Harry headed to his office.

Knowing he would be able to finish his homework with Ron and Hermione in the Common room later, Harry moved over to the sitting area and lit a fire. As the blaze warmed up the office, Harry moved the low table off to the side and took a pillow from the couch to sit on top of on the floor.

Harry made himself comfortable in a meditative pose and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth. He never really considered himself a meditative person, but his years with the Dursleys had actually prepared him well for this. Harry had lots of practice with blocking out the things going on around him and focusing him mind on whatever he choose.

It wasn't long before the sounds and smells disappeared from around him. Harry found himself simply in a blank space. It was just black.

Then, like falling through a dark cloud, Harry was surrounded by objects and places that he'd seen before, all jumbled up in no order whatsoever. If Harry didn't look down and see grass beneath him, he'd think he was on the ceiling.

He briefly thought of Alice in Wonderland and then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Harry looked around and saw a group of trees standing to his right. He decided to go that way and see what he found. After walking through the trees, Harry found himself in a large clearing. Looking up, Harry saw letters and books floating through the sky like clouds.

Harry decided this was as good a place as any to settle.

Remembering what the book said about the mindscape, Harry started to concentrate. This was his mind, his world, so to speak, to build and shape as he wished. The trouble is that one needed intense focus and a certain attention to detail for it to work. The occlumency book he read said to start small when building the protections, and the building you chose should be familiar so the details would be clearer.

Harry started to picture Hagrid's hut. He pictured the circular stone walls and the large wooden door with the iron handle; the small chimney stack and thatched roof. Slowly, the hut materialized in front of Harry, and he walked forward to open the door. The inside was a completely bare room that at first glance didn't offer much protection, but Harry wasn't concerned. He would build up his mind until it wasn't Hagrid's hut that was holding his memories, but a fortress as large as Hogwarts. It just took time.

Harry then began the next step of Occlumency: sorting his memories. As the book suggested, Harry started with the most recent, beginning with when he woke up that morning. Harry carefully went through each minute of the day and started putting them into categories. As soon as he did, he envisioned several trunks in the room with him. At first there were only three: classes, friends, and other, but Harry quickly decided that wasn't good enough.

Harry would have closed his eyes if he could to concentrate, but in the mindscape, though you have a mental "body" it doesn't work like a physical body. For instance, Harry knew from reading that he could stay underwater as long as he wished and he would never drown or need to come up for air. He also couldn't block out sound, even if he covered his ears with his hands. In the same regard, you couldn't close your eyes. In the mindscape, you will always be "seeing". If Harry did try to close his eyes in the mindscape to see only darkness, he would effectively be leaving the mindscape and have to spend time going back into that meditative state.

So, Harry looked at the trunk marked "classes" and it disappeared. Instead, Harry looked at the wall and several medium-sized vaults appeared. There were nine, stacked on top of each other three by three. Each had a name of a class written on it – Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. Harry filed those memories of his day's lesson away in the proper vaults and then sealed the doors. On another wall, Harry made several more vaults, this time larger. One said, "Family", another "Friends", and the last "Enemies". Harry sorted his time with Ron and Hermione and put them in the "Family" vault, as that's what he considered them as. His other interactions with people weren't as easy. Some, like Neville, he put in the "Friends" vault, and Malfoy, Snape, and Parkinson were put with "Enemies" for the time being, but some people who Harry didn't know that well didn't belong with "Friends" or "Enemies". He solved the problem by creating an "Acquaintances" vault.

Harry sorted through a whole week of memories before he decided that was enough for tonight. He looked around at his work and gave a mental grimace. It wasn't exactly elegant, but it was a start. He would need to read more Occlumency books and learn about all of the protections he could put up before he could actually go up against a Legilimens.

Harry left the hut and locked the door behind him. It was a feeble defense, but it was the best he could do for now. Harry started the process of exiting his mind, making all that around him recede into darkness once again.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. His back felt stiff and he stretched, cracking the joints in his back. It felt like he had been sitting still a long time. Harry still hadn't replaced his old watch though, so instead he performed the Tempus Charm to see what time it was only to discover that he had been in his own mind for almost two hours.

"Whoa," said Harry. It didn't feel that long in his mind. Yet, now that he thought about it, shouldn't it have been even longer? He had begun building his Occlumency shields and managed to sort through a whole week's worth of memories in just two hours.

Harry shook his head. He really needed to do more reading. Deciding now would be the best time, Harry went over to his bookshelf and pulled out a more advanced occlumency book, _Occlumency: The Mind Fortified_.

Harry scanned the table of contents and skimmed through the book for the information he wanted. He finally found a passage that explained that time passes differently in a trained mind. Hours in one's mindscape are only just minutes in the physical world.

Satisfied for the time being and knowing that the ten o'clock curfew was about to start, Harry got up and left his office. He made it to long-abandoned hallway before using his time turner to go back to just after dinner ended.

On his way up to Gryffindor tower, Harry thought about how much he was learning about Occlumency now and how far he still had to go. What Snape was thinking in his teaching methods, Harry had no clue. Sometimes he wondered if Ron was right and Snape was actually _opening_ his mind instead of closing it, but Harry didn't think that was true.

It was simply that Snape hated him. Of course he wouldn't go out of his way to help, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Snape was one of those Natural Occlumens that he had read about. If that was so, then Snape wouldn't have known _how_ to teach Harry other than telling him to clear his mind. That was all Snape ever had to do after all.

Harry shook his head clear of thoughts and realized he had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. He gave the password and entered, ready to face a few more hours of work until he could call Dobby for a before bed snack and then get some sleep.

As he drifted off a few hours later, Harry's last thought was wondering what tomorrow would bring.

...

AN: Ta Da! What do you all think? Also, I have the detentions 80% planned out, but if anyone has a suggestion for the last 20%, feel free to share.


End file.
